La Bitácora de Sasuke
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: AU. De niño a adolescente, de adolescente a adulto. Sasuke Uchiha ha escrito sobre cada momento importante de su vida en su diario. "— ¡Que no es un diario! Es una bitácora"
1. Primera anotación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **La bitácora de Sasuke**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

Osaka, Japón. 15 de enero de 1998.

No sé porqué me dejé convencer.

Me siento estúpido teniendo que esconderme para escribir en un estúpido diario como si fuera una estúpida niña de telenovela. Pero supongo que mi hermano tiene razón y escribir lo que pienso sea más fácil que decírselo a alguien que después podría salir a divulgarlo y dejarme en ridículo. Es decir, esto NO es un diario. Es una bitácora. Los diarios son de niña, las bitácoras de hombres, como los piratas. Ningún pirata ha llevado un diario, ¿o sí?

Bueno, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Vivo en Osaka, y en la escuela aprendí que eso queda en la región de Kansai, en el país de Japón. Japón es una isla, pero no te das cuenta de eso a menos que mires un mapa. Donde yo vivo no parece una isla. No tenemos palmeras ni cocos, tampoco tiburones. Me gustan los tiburones porque se comen a la gente.

¿Qué más...? Ah, sí. Vivo en una casa grande con mis padres y mi hermano, y también con todos mis juguetes y Nekomata, el gato de mi hermano. Tengo ocho años, voy a la clase del profesor Iruka y odio a todos mis compañeros.

Vaya. Sin es más fácil y menos problemático escribirlo que decirlo... A veces pienso que Itachi es un genio.

Como sea, empiezo este estúpido diario (digo, bitácora), porque mi hermano dice que mis quejas van a volverlo loco, y que si tengo que quejarme con alguien lo haga de esta forma y practicando mi caligrafía. No sé porqué me dijo eso si él más que nadie sabe que estamos rodeados de idiotas. Papá lo dice todo el tiempo, pero a mamá no le gusta mucho.

No me gustan las personas porque dicen que soy lindo. ¡Yo no soy lindo! Soy un hombre. Y los hombres somos fuertes, no lindos ni adorables. Odio que la gente me diga así. Pero cuando crezca seré gigante como papá y nadie más volverá a hacerlo. O eso dice mamá.

Por cierto, ahí está ella llamándome para la cena. Que bueno porque jugué hasta tarde con mi dinosaurio hoy y me muero de hambre. Y creo que él tiene hambre también. Le voy a dar un poquito de mi comida.

A mamá no le gusta esperar, así que escribiré luego. O cuando se me dé la gana, porque éste es mi diario.

¿Adiós?

Wow, sí que es estúpido despedirme de un montón de hojas.

Como sea.

No es como que alguien vaya a leer esto alguna vez, mucho menos mi mamá, así que...

¡Maldición, diablos, maldita sea, zorra, malnacido, hijo de perra, trasero, tetas!

Jajaja. Creo que llevar un diario podría ser divertido.

¡Digo bitácora! ¡Bitácora!

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Como mis historias son en su mayoría complicadas quería escribir algo mucho más ligero y divertido, y entonces leí "Diary of a wimpy kid " y se me ocurrió la Bitácora de Sasuke, que no es una adaptación del libro, sino más bien una recopilación de algunas de mis experiencias de niño, mezcladas con ficción :)**

 **Espero que les guste. Y actualizaré, al menos por ahora, un capítulo corto por día.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Anotación 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Anotación N° 2**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

Osaka, 17 de enero de 1998.

¡Hoy al fin nevó!

Me gusta la nieve y los días nevados porque Itachi y yo jugamos a la guerra de nieve, y porque no hay mucha gente en las calles, aunque sí muchos niños fastidiosos, igual que ése tal Naruto Uzumaki que acaba de mudarse a la otra cuadra. Creo que es el más fastidioso de todos.

Pero eso no importa, porque en vez de jugar conmigo mi hermano y el primo Shisui me llevaron al centro, y tomamos el autobús, ¡nosotros solos! Shisui dice que así lo hacen los hombres adultos. Yo quisiera ser un adulto también. No me gusta ser pequeño, pero mamá dice que aún falta mucho para que crezca. Pero está bien, ¡porque Itachi y Shisui me dejaron sentarme junto a la ventana, y desde allí vi todos los edificios!

Me gusta mucho la ciudad, aunque ahí sí siempre hay personas que van muy apuradas y te empujan porque eres pequeño, pero eso no me importó. Itachi me regaló unos dangos y me llevó a un enorme centro comercial. Compramos un nuevo videojuego que se llama Pokemon o algo así. A Itachi y mi primo les gusta, pero yo no le veo la gracia. Es aburrido, y tonto, no creo que se vuelva popular alguna vez.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial estaba nevando muy fuerte, así que tuvimos que meternos en una tienda cercana para no congelarnos y morir de frío. Era una florería, y la atendía un hombre grandote, de unos extraños ojos claros y de cabello rubio y largo como el de una niña. Me gustó. No el hombre, su cabello. Era como del color del pelo del gato de mi hermano, pero mucho más largo, y se veía muy suave, aunque no me atreví a tocarlo o el señor de seguro me habría golpeado. Aunque no lo creo, porque se veía muy amable. Nos sirvió chocolate caliente, y nos dejó esperar en su tienda mientras papá iba a recogernos. Itachi y él se hicieron amigos; el hombre le ofreció trabajo como su ayudante y él aceptó. Creo que a mi hermano le gustan las flores, aunque son tontas.

El señor de la tienda nos dijo que tenía una esposa y una hija como de mi edad, pero que no estaban. Eso estuvo bien porque no me agradan las niñas. Son tontas, ruidosas, molestas, y están llenas de bichos. ¡Ugh! No me gustan las niñas, pero Shisui dice que un día tendrán que gustarme, aunque no lo creo posible. Pero eso no le importa. Dice que nace cada cosa más extraña en estos días que un homo... _hono-no-sé-qué_ en la familia no sería nada malo.

No sé que signifique pero tal vez sea algo de hologramas. Me gustan los hologramas, aunque no sé qué tengan que ver...

Mi primo es tan raro a veces.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Buenos días!**

 **Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy. Y muchas gracias por sus reviews a esas cuatro maravillosas personas :)**

 **Otra cosa, si estás leyendo esto y eres seguidor de algunos de mis otros fics debes saber que en breve subiré una encuesta sobre el orden de qué fics debo terminar primero para darle orden a las veintitantas historias que debo escribir y así poderme concentrar en terminarlos de una vez. Así que si están interesados voten, eso será de mucha ayuda.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Anotación 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 3**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 19 de enero de 1998.

Estoy enfermo, así que mamá me dio medicina y me dejó faltar a la escuela.

Me duele un poco la barriga y tengo algo de frío, pero mamá dice que estaré bien. Eso no me gustal porque yo quería que me llevaran al hospital y me abrieran como lo hacen en la televisión con los enfermos. Mamá dijo que eso no sería necesario, y después se rió. No sé porqué ella y mis tíos siempre se ríen de lo que digo. ¿Es porque soy pequeño? Cuando sea adulto también me reiré de los niños.

Mamá me ordenó que dejara de ver la televisión y me pusiera a escribir sobre lo que yo quiera.

Y ya sé qué es.

Itachi llevó a una chica a casa ayer.

Su nombre era Konan, y ella es...es... No es tan molesta como las otras niñas. Me agrada. Es callada, bonita como la princesa del cuento que mamá me leyó anoche, no chilla como loca y sabe hacer todo tipo de cosas geniales con papel. Me enseñó cómo hacer una flor, aunque la mía no se ve tan bonita como la que llevaba en su cabello, que por cierto es azul. Me gusta el azul. Es mi color favorito. ¿Cómo hace Konan para tener el cabello azul? Me pregunto si yo podré tenerlo igual... Itachi dice que mamá moriría de un ataque si eso pasara, aunque no entendí porqué. Pero no importa, porque Konan es genial, aunque estaba muy ocupada haciendo la tarea con mi hermano y Shisui. Fue gracioso, porque Itachi y él la miraban a cada rato y después miraban hacia otro lado para que Konan no los pescara. Creo que querían jugar a los espías pero ella no les hacía caso. Fue divertido cuando los delaté y los dos se pusieron muy rojos, aunque el pellizco que Shisui me dio todavía me duele... Creo que no le gustó que los delatara, pero eso fue lo más gracioso de todo, porque Konan hizo una cara como si estuviera chupando un limón, y después se levantó y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

Creo que Shisui y mi hermano no le gustan mucho, pero mejor para mí porque así me hará más caso la próxima vez que venga, y me enseñará a hacer más figuras de papel.

Lo estuve pensando y ya lo decidí: le pediré a Konan que sea mi novia cuando sea adulto. Aunque tendré que pedirle permiso a mamá.

¿Cuánto más faltará para que crezca?

Le preguntaré a Itachi cuando vuelva de la escuela.

Espero que traiga a Konan con él.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Buenas, buenas!**

 **Capítulo del día**

 **Pasé una noche pésima, y todavía sigo algo nervioso, pero me alegra poder compartir esto con ustedes. Muchas gracias a SasuIno1D, Juvia, Hime, Gabriela, y mis fieles Inochan y Paosu. Gracias por seguirme en esta nueva locura :)**

 **Hoy trataré de hacer la encuesta.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	4. Anotación 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 4**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 23 de enero de 1998.

Mamá me llevó al dentista hoy.

Me dijo que me llevaría a ver a mi primo Obito en la universidad pero me engañó. La quiero mucho pero algún día me voy a vengar.

Y yo que creí que podría andar en bicicleta con Obito, pero el dentista no estuvo tan mal.

El doctor Morino es igual a un gigante calvo y gruñón. Cuando tenía siete me daba miedo, pero desde que dejé de morderlo somos como amigos, y si me porto bien después de revisar mis dientes me da una golosina.

Deberían existir más doctores como él.

Vi a una niña de mi escuela mientras esperábamos. Es muy rara, siempre lleva una peluca rosada y habla extraño y muy bajito cuando estoy cerca. Creo que está loca. No me agrada.

Saliendo del dentista fuimos a visitar a la abuela Neko. La llamamos así porque tiene montones de gatos en su casa, pero ella es genial, y siempre que vamos me deja jugar a que son mi ejército y juntos invadimos el jardín de los Inuzuka, que tienen montones de perros grandes y feos, y entonces sí se armó una guerra.

Todo fue un caos, como debe ser en las guerras, y mamá me dijo que el escándalo se oyó hasta el otro vecindario.

La vieja mala y fea de la señora Inuzuka le gritó a la abuela Neko, mi mamá se enojó y le gritó a ella que no debía gritarle a una anciana, y entonces llegó papá junto al resto de la policía y nos fuimos a casa. Por suerte la abuela pudo quedarse con sus gatos. Ya quiero ir a jugar con ellos de nuevo, aunque Itachi dice que tal vez no sea una buena idea.

Eso me puso triste porque Shisui empezó a trabajar con él en la florería, así que ahora ya no tengo con quien jugar después de la escuela. No me gusta que los dos trabajen, y no me gusta que ahora se la pasen de arriba para abajo con la hija del señor Yamanaka, como si se hubieran olvidado de mí. Ella no me agrada.

Como sea. Mañana hay escuela, así que tengo que dormir. Pero no tengo sueño. No sé porqué mamá me manda a dormir a las nueve si no tengo nada de...

 _(Páginas manchadas de baba)_

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Juva, no te preocupes. Sasuke aún es un niño, igual que Ino, Itachi y Shisui :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	5. Anotación 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 5**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 10 de febrero de 1998

Mamá está en el hospital, así que tío Teyaki nos cuidó hoy.

Fue divertido. Nos dejó ayudarle a trabajar en la panadería. Yo hice un pan de canela con forma de dragón que se veía genial. Me gustan los dragones porque son grandes, fuertes, escupen fuego y en los cuentos leí que se comían a la gente. Son geniales, pero Itachi dice que no puedo tener uno como mascota, porque no existen. Entonces quisiera un tiburón mascota, o un elefante mascota. A mi mamá le gusta más la última opción, y dijo que si limpiaba mi habitación todos los días y hacía mis tareas podía tener uno. Espero que sea uno de verdad, porque cuando le pedí un dinosaurio me regalaron uno de felpa. Es genial, pero prefiere comer arroz a personas.

Itachi dice que debo dejar de decir estas cosas a las personas, así que por eso las escribo.

Tío Teyaki nos llevó a repartir el pan en su camioneta, y fuimos a la florería del señor Inoichi. A él le gustó mi pan de dragón. Me cae muy bien el señor Yamanaka, pero no me gusta su hija. La conozco porque está en mi clase, y es molesta y escandalosa, y mi hermano y Shisui se la pasan ayudándola con sus tareas, tal vez por eso tiene el primer lugar. Eso no es justo. Yo soy más inteligente, pero Iruka-sensei dice que debo aprender a trabajar en equipo y ser más amable.

Es un idiota. Igual que mi hermano, Shisui e Ino Yamanaka.

Tía Uruchi nos cocinó arroz con carne y vegetales, y nos ayudó con nuestra tarea. La cena estuvo deliciosa, y después vimos El Rey León mientras comíamos helado. El mío era de limón porque detesto las cosas empalagosas como el chocolate, pero a mi hermano le encanta, ¡y se comió tres tazones completos! Tía Uruchi dice que su apetito es grande porque está creciendo. También yo quisiera crecer tan rápido y comer tanto helado.

Fue divertido quedarnos en la panadería, pero extrañé mucho a mamá. Ella llegó tarde del hospital. No sé porqué se veía triste y cansada. No me gusta verla así, pero Itachi dice que mejorará. Aunque él también estaba triste, como papá.

No me gusta cuando las personas están tristes porque me pongo triste también. Pero si yo estoy triste mamá se pondrá más triste aún, así que siempre le sonrío cuando está cerca. Itachi dice que así es más fácil, aunque no sé qué quiere decir.

Pero no todas son malas noticias. Como mamá dice que aún debe ir u venir del hospital el primo Obito vendrá desde su universidad para cuidarnos, ¡y vivirá con nosotros!

Me gusta el primo Obito, porque él siempre sabe cómo hacer reír a mamá.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Buenas tardes/noches domingo! xD Estuve algo ocupado hoy, así que por eso tardé una poco más en editar el capítulo del día.**

 **Muchas gracias a Juvia, Gabriela, Hime y SasuIno1D por sus reviews!**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**

 **H.S.**


	6. Anotación 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Anotación N° 6**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

14 de febrero de 1998

¡Odio al estúpido que inventó el estúpido día de San Valentín! ¡Odio a la tonta de Yamanaka Ino, a Shisui, al primo Obito y a Itachi! ¡Y odio a todas las niñas idiotas de la escuela!

Hoy me levanté muy contento de la cama porque al fin podría ir a ver a la abuela Neko después de clases. Iría en bicicleta con Obito, y después iríamos al parque a jugar fútbol y comer dangos, pero los bobos de las escuela arruinaron mi día.

Primero, al entrar al salón mi mesa estaba llena de basura que alguien de seguro puso a propósito ahí solo para molestarme, así que tuve que limpiar para poder sentarme y lo arrojé todo al cesto de basura. Entonces no sé porqué las niñas que se sientan detrás mío lloraron, y el profesor Iruka me castigó y dijo que yo había herido sus sentimientos. ¡Yo! ¡Yo herí sus sentimientos mientras que ellas ensuciaron mi lugar y nadie les dijo nada!

A veces creo que todos en la escuela me odian, y no puedo hacer nada, porque todavía soy pequeño, pero cuando crezca haré que me las paguen.

Luego de eso, el zopenco de Naruto me dijo que en San Valentín los novios se hacen regalos y cartas de amor. Yo dije que eso era una mierda de gran danés y el profesor Iruka me oyó, así que pasaré el resto de la semana castigado. En la escuela y en casa, porque el muy chismoso le dijo a mi mamá que digo malas palabras y ella dijo que nunca se había avergonzado tanto de mi comportamiento. Pero le dije que papá había dicho la misma cosa cuando hablaba del pan que hace el tío Teyaki y ella se rió, y se puso seria de nuevo. Mamá es extraña, como Itachi, pero me alegra que ya no esté triste.

Y como si todo el asunto del castigo fuera poco, cuando Obito y mamá fueron por mí y salíamos de la escuela Ino Yamanaka se me acercó con un ramo de flores. Creo que me vio cara de florero, pero como no lo soy creí que sería divertido tirárselas en la casa. Y sí lo fue, pero mamá e Ino no pensaron lo mismo. Ella lloró y mamá me jaló muy fuerte de la oreja (que todavía me duele) y después de agregarle otra semana a mi castigo me obligó a pedir perdón y besar a Ino Yamanaka. ¡Y fue el momento más asqueroso de mi vida! Todavía me arde la cara del asco.

No pude ir a ver a la abuela, no pude andar en bicicleta con Obito, jugar al fútbol ni comer dangos. Mamá me castigó y ahora no podré salir, pero sí para ir a la escuela. ¡No es justo! Y además me toca lavar los platos de la cena por un mes. ¡Un mes! Aunque lo hubiera hecho todo un año si con eso hubiera evitado besar a esa tonta Yamanaka.

No quiero volver a besar a una niña en toda mi vida. Mucho menos a Ino Yamanaka.

¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que es tonta y fea, y me deja en paz?

Cuando sea grande me iré a vivir muy lejos a la montaña para no tener que volver a verla después de lo que mamá me obligó a hacer.

Definitivamente, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo me odia.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del **A:**_

 **Doble capítulo dominical!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura**

 **Su buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


	7. Anotación 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 7**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 23 de julio del 1998, ¡cumpleaños de Sasuke! O sea mío. Es igual.

Hoy fue mi cumpleaños. Cumplí nueve, casi una _nécada_ , y hubo pastel, comida, un mago y muchos juegos, todo para mí, pero por desgracia mamá invitó a otro niños y no pude disfrutar de nada porque estaban fastidiándome por todos lados.

Vinieron los Hyūga, esas personas de ojos extraños, con sus dos hijas y su sobrino, mis tíos y primos, los Uzumaki y el bobo de su hijo, mis compañeros de escuela, esa niña rara de pelo rosa y, como "invitada de honor" la tonta de Ino Yamanaka con sus padres, que por suerte estaba demasiado entretenida con mi hermano y Shisui para fastidiarme. La muy tonta pareció olvidarse de que era MI fiesta, pero al menos se quedó quieta. Aunque no me gustó que Itachi y mi primo pasaran más tiempo con ella que conmigo, como si se hubieran olvidado de quién era el cumpleaños. Son dos idiotas.

A pesar de esos dos fue un día agradable, aunque me hubiera gustado que nadie viniera, pero mamá dice que así no hubiera sido una fiesta. Ella se veía muy bonita con su nuevo corte de cabello, y me gustó que se viera tan feliz porque era mi cumpleaños.

Creo que no me gustan las fiestas. Están llenas de gente que siempre hacen ruido, ensucian la casa y después se van sin limpiar nada. Espero que no inviten a nadie el próximo año.

Me dieron muchos regalos, pero el que más me gustó fue el de la tonta Yamanaka. Me dio un ajedrez occidental, con piezas de madera. Es genial, y aunque no sabía jugar ajedrez ella me enseñó. No me agrada, pero fue bueno mantenerla lejos de Shisui y mi hermano por un momento. De cerca hasta tiene un cabello bonito. Y fue muy amable al enseñarme.

Creo que debería agradecérselo...

O mejor no o después no podré quitármela de encima.

De verdad me desagrada mucho Ino Yamanaka.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Con ustedes el capítulo de hoy :D**

 **Otra cosa, ya está publicada la encuesta, así que sólo queda votar.**

 **Segundo, como puede que se me sequen las ideas en cual quien momento (xD) acepto sugerencias de cosas o situaciones que quieran ver o leer en mi fic. Colaboren! Jaja**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. También gracias a Inochan y Paosu.**

 **Todas son grandes lectoras, y realmente aprecio sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos y hasta mañana!**

 **H.S.**


	8. Anotación 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 8**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Kanagawa, 25 de julio de 1998.

Ayer empezaron nuestras las vacaciones.

Mamá se veía muy feliz mientras empacaba nuestras maletas para ir a la playa después de mi cumpleaños. Se ve bonita con su nuevo corte de cabello, aunque sigue cayéndosele. No sé porqué lo hace. No me gusta que se le caiga el cabello porque mamá se pone triste, por eso Itachi y yo juntamos nuestros ahorros y le compramos un bonito pañuelo para su cabeza. Se lo daremos hoy en la noche.

Estaba un poco cansado después del viaje, así que me quedé en el hotel con Itachi mientras papá y mamá salieron a caminar a la playa. Miramos televisión. A Itachi le gustan las películas de tiros o las históricas, así que no me dejó ver nada de terror porque dice que después tengo pesadillas. ¡Eso es mentira! Él sólo quiere molestarme porque soy pequeño. Es un tonto.

Vimos una película de una guerra, pero los soldados hablaban sin parar en vez de dispararse, así que me aburrí y me quedé dormido. Cuando me desperté la película había terminado, así que mi hermano me propuso ir a nadar a la piscina del hotel. Yo no sé nadar, pero dijo que podría estrenar mis nuevos flotadores de Mickey Mouse, así que me puse muy contento.

Bajamos en el mismo ascensor en el que subimos, y mi hermano me dejó tocar varios botones, y cada vez que lo hacía el elevador se detenía. Fue divertido, pero las personas que iban con nosotros parecían un poco molestas. No sé porqué. Es divertido viajar en ascensor presionando todos los botones.

¡La piscina es enorme! Mucho más grande que la que tenemos en casa. Itachi y yo nadamos, y casi me ahogo dos veces porque no infló bien mis flotadores. Pero me divertí.

Conocí a un chico muy extraño que también estaba con su hermano mayor. Se llama Suigetsu, y es bastante zopenco y gritón. Él también tiene nueve años, pero sabe nadar desde que nació, o al menos es lo que dice, pero para mí son mentiras. Y Suigetsu es un idiota. Se rió de mí porque usaba flotadores, así que me los quité y casi me ahogo otra vez, aunque no fue tan divertido como las otras veces. Itachi me sacó del agua y decidió que ya había sido mucha piscina por hoy, así que se despidió del hermano de Suigetsu y me llevó de regreso al ascensor. Yo estaba feliz porque dijo que ahora sí me dejaría ver una película de terror, y entonces vi algo que me hizo enojar.

Ino Yamanaka también está en el hotel con sus padres, y mi hermano se puso tan contento de verla que a mí me dejó de lado. Me sorprendió verla. No me gusta tenerla cerca, mucho menos cerca de mi hermano, hablando de hacer castillos de arena ellos dos en la playa, sin siquiera invitarme.

No quiero que Itachi juego con ella. Ino Yamanaka es una tonta y fea que me sigue por todos lados en la escuela, pero que parece olvidarse de que existo cuando llega mi hermano. La detesto.

Creo que mañana pediré que nos quedemos todo el día en el hotel porque no quiero verla.

Tonta Ino.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Con ustedes el capítulo de hoy :D**

 **Gracias por sus ideas. Trabajo en ello ;)**

 **Hasta mañana!**

 **H.S.**


	9. Anotación 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 9**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Prefectura Kanagawa, 2 de agosto de 1998.

Todavía seguimos de vacaciones en un hotel con mi familia, y ahora también los Yamanaka.

Hoy fuimos a la playa todos juntos por primera vez, y como el tonto de mi hermano no pudo mantener la boca cerrada mamá invitó a los Yamanaka y a su hija a acompañarnos. Pero antes me regañó muy feo, diciéndome que si se me ocurría hacer llorar a la tonta de Ino otra vez me iba a castigar hasta que tuviera la edad de papá, lo que no está bien porque papá es muy viejo, ¡y de seguro estaría castigado como por cien años! Así que me porté muy bien, porque no hay nada más irritante que una niña llorando. Aprendí esa palabra nueva hoy, cuando papá le gritó a una camarera durante el desayuno. Mamá dijo que él era irritante. Supongo que no es nada bonito, pero me gusta como suena.

Como sea, no me gusta la playa. Hay mucha gente, hace mucho calor y la arena te quema los pies, pero de cualquier forma hoy estuvo bien para mí.

Ino me dijo que su papá le enseñó a nadar el año pasado, y aunque eso me molesta, me dio risa cuando le tuvo miedo al mar. Pero yo soy muy valiente y no le tengo miedo a nada, así que le dije que me diera su mano y que yo se la apretaría muy fuerte para que así ya no tuviera miedo. Su mano es más pequeña que la mía, y se sentía muy tibia. No fue tan desagradable, y como yo soy muy valiente ella ya no tuvo miedo, y los dos no metimos en parte menos profunda, porque todavía no sé nadar, pero ella dijo que su papá me enseñará.

Me gustó jugar en las olas con ella. Hasta fue divertido, sobre todo porque Itachi se había ido con su nuevo amigo y su hermano zopenco a pasear por el muelle.

Si todo sigue así, me gustaría invitar a Ino a pasear mañana. Digo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer después de todo.

...

3 de agosto de 1998. Vacaciones.

Mamá me castigó hoy.

¡Y no fue justo! Ella no me entiende. El único que me entiende es mi hermano Itachi, pero estoy enojado con él, y él no está feliz conmigo. Pero no me importa porque él se lo buscó.

¡Todos aquí me odian porque soy pequeño!

Itachi lo arruinó todo. Dijo que se iría a pasear con su nuevo amigo, pero al final decidió venir con nosotros a la playa. Yo pensé que estaría bien, porque mi hermano es el mejor haciendo castillos de arena y a mí me gustan los castillos de arena, pero entonces llegó la tonta de Ino y de nuevo lo arruinó todo.

Yo estaba feliz, pero entonces Itachi dejó de prestarme atención para meterse a nadar con Ino, y como yo no sé nadar no me llevaron con ellos. ¡No fue justo! Yo quería ir, no quería que la tonta de Ino se quedara con mi hermano, pero en lugar de eso me tuve que quedar en la arena leyendo con la señora Yamanaka y mamá, porque papá se había ido a la ciudad con el señor Inoichi.

Ino y mi hermano jugaron juntos toda la tarde, y se olvidaron de mí. Mamá dijo que eso no era verdad, pero no le creí, porque los dos no hacían más que reírse como si yo no estuviera ahí. Por eso se me ocurrió molestarlos tirando un balde de arena encima de su castillo. Fue divertido para mí, pero Itachi se enojó, Ino lloró y mamá me gritó. Cuando papá regresó me gritó también, y después me castigaron, así que mañana me quedaré todo el día en el hotel. Ninguno entendió que fue su culpa por ignorarme y no mía, por eso sé que me odian.

Pero no me importa. Me voy a ir y buscaré una nueva familia que me entienda y no me castigue, y seré hijo único, y ya no voy a tener un hermano que me quite a mis amigos.

O mejor no, porque cuando le dije eso a mamá ella dijo que si me fuera me extrañaría, y ahora que lo pienso, ella me castiga a veces, pero yo también la extrañaría mucho, así que tal vez debería quedarme...

Pero eso sí, todavía estoy enojado con Itachi.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento mucho no haber publicado los últimos días, pero tuve asuntos personales que resolver, y al final se me pasó terminar los capítulos.**

 **Planeaba hacer éste más largo por la espera, pero preferí subirlo de una vez por si ya no tengo tiempo después.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Saludos,**

 **H.S.**


	10. Anotación 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Anotación N°10**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Prefectura Kanagawa, 5 de agosto de 1998

¡ODIO A INO YAMANAKA! ¡LA ODIO, LA ODIO!

Odio su odiosa risa, su voz, su cabello claro y su cara se niña tonta. No sé qué le ve Itachi de genial. Es estúpida, tonta y la odio, y no voy a dejar que se case con él cuando sean grandes, como mi hermano dijo.

Mi hermano no puede casarse con nadie, mucho menos con esa niña tonta que siempre me sigue para todos lados en la escuela.

Yo sé que quiere molestarme, porque que sabe que Yamanaka Ino no me gusta, pero no me importa.

Nunca voy a dejar que se case con ella, porque un día creceré y seré mil veces más fuerte y más alto, y no voy a dejar que se case con ella.

Y no sé porqué todos se ríen de mí como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Aquí los únicos locos son los adultos. Y las niñas.

Nunca me voy a casar con nadie. Cuando sea grande viviré solo en una casa enorme para que entren todos mis juguetes, y no dejaré que ninguna niña vaya nunca a jugar. Y tampoco voy a invitar a Itachi. Porque él me dijo que ahora tiene una novia, que no es Ino pero que igual se casará con ella cuando crezca.

Lo odio.

Yo jamás quiero tener una novia.

Odio a todas las niñas. Nunca me van a gustar.

...

El auto de papá, 12 de agosto de 1998. Las vacaciones terminaron.

Mamá dice que las vacaciones terminaron para nosotros, así que volvimos a hacer las maletas y salimos del hotel.

¡Hoy encontré mi dia... bitácora! Se había mezclado con las sábanas sucias y la señora de la limpieza se lo había llevado, pero después un gentil señor de la lavandería lo encontró y se lo regresó a mis padres. Me alegra recuperarlo porque creí que nunca más lo vería, y me puse triste. Itachi dice que lloré, ¡pero no es cierto! Yo soy hombre, y los hombres no lloran.

En fin, aunque estoy contento también me siento enojado porque hoy terminaron nuestras vacaciones. Eso significa que volveremos a casa, con nuestros ruidosos vecinos, porque Itachi debe volver a la escuela el lunes, y después yo deberé volver a la escuela, pero primero tendré que quedarme dos semanas en casa sin nada para hacer.

Me gustaba la playa, y soy muy bueno nadando. El señor Yamanaka y papá me enseñaron mientras los demás iban de compras. Para cuando volvieron ya era un experto, así que jugué una competencia con mi hermano, pero el muy bruto me ganó, ¡y frente a la tonta de Ino! Así que me enojé con él otra vez. No me importa. Se lo merece.

Los Yamanaka se van a quedar en el hotel otra semana, y después van a ir a la casa que la abuela de Ino tiene en China. Yo me enojé porque quería ir a China también, pero papá dice que podemos ir el próximo verano, que será como en un año.

Yo no quería que el señor Yamanaka y su familia se fueran tan lejos, pero Ino dice que van a volver antes de que empiecen las clases, y que ella va a estar ahí, y se va a sentar a mi lado. Pero yo no la voy a dejar.

Todavía no se me olvida que odia a las niñas. Prefiero sentarme al lado del idiota apestoso de Naruto.

Papá acaba de detener el auto para comprar el almuerzo. Me dio sed y quiero ir al baño.

Hasta la próxima!

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola, lamento haberme ausentado por tanto. Estuve** **bastante alterado algunos días.** **Estoy solo, lejos de mi casa y mi país, y supongo que eso hizo que de alguna forma estuviera algo deprimido, pero como la humanidad es maravillosa y tiene respuesta para todo, ya hay medicamentos que curan eso :D**

 **Lamento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero solo era un descargo del pequeño Sasuke.**

 **El próximo lo subiré pronto.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	11. Anotación 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Anotación N°11**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 11 de septiembre de 1998

Mamá se sentía muy enferma hoy, y papá tuvo que llevarla al hospital. Me asusté mucho y tuve miedo cuando mamá se desmayó y todos empezaron a gritar, pero Itachi me abrazó muy fuerte y me dijo que ella estará bien, y que no debía tener miedo. Mi hermano a veces es un tonto, pero es la persona más inteligente que conozco, y además nunca miente, así que si él dice que ella va a estar bien sé que así va a ser, así que ya no estoy asustado.

El primo Obito tenía un examen muy importante en la tarde, así que, como no quería quedarme solito con Tía Uruchi y tío Teyaki, Itachi y Shisui me llevaron al trabajo con ellos.

Fue divertido. El señor Yamanaka es gracioso y le gustan los niños. No es serio como papá, y si le hablo él me escucha. Me agrada mucho, y dijo que yo le agrado también, a pesar de que dije que su cabello parece de niña. No intentó golpearme ni nada. Si hubiera sido yo me habría golpeado sin dudarlo, pero él es un hombre bueno. Me gustaría que fuera mi papá, pero entonces mi papá ya no tendría un lugar donde quedarse, así que mejor no.

El señor Yamanaka me mostró toda su tienda y me habló de todas las flores que tenían. A mí no me gustaban las flores porque son cosas de niñas, pero no son tan estúpidas como creía, y hasta pueden ser divertidas. Inoichi me enseñó de todo para cuidarlas y hacer bonitos arreglos que hagan feliz a mamá; eso me gustó, porque a mamá le gustan mucho los arreglos bonitos como los que él hace. Lo sé porque papá siempre le regala uno cuando la hace enojar.

Shisui dice que los ninjas muchas veces usaban flores envenenadas para matar a sus enemigos. Quisiera ser un ninja también, pero Itachi dice que no hay universidad donde enseñen eso todavía. No sé porqué. Debería haber una.

Mi hermano me enseñó a armar ramos de flores y a cuidar de las plantas, pero después la tienda se llenó de gente y me enviaron a la casa con la señora Yamanaka y su hija. Me gusta la señora Yamanaka. También es muy divertida, siempre está sonriendo y su casa huele a flores y galletas de chocolate. Es casi tan bonita como mamá era, pero ella no está enferma. Apuesto a que cuando mi mamá se cure volverá a ser tan bonita como antes.

Hicimos un pastel de coco para matar el tiempo, y yo también ayudé. La señora Yamanaka dice que un día seré un gran cocinero. Ya quiero decírselo a mamá.

Ino dijo que podíamos hacerle un arreglo grande y muy lindo para cuando regrese del hospital.

Me gustó eso. Fuimos por toda clase de flores y listones de todos los colores a la tienda, y pasamos toda la tarde trabajando juntos. Fue agradable. Ella sabe mucho de plantas y arreglos, incluso más que mi hermano. Eso es raro, porque nadie sabe más de nada que él.

Ino dijo que nuestro arreglo quedó tan bonito que mi mamá sin duda se pondrá tan feliz que querrá curarse pronto. Espero que sea así.

Creo que Ino no es tan tonta después de todo. Me gustaría que mamá hubiera estado ahí con nosotros.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola, de nuevo!**

 **Sé que quieren que Sasuke crezca, pero ésta etapa de su vida es muy importante, sin embargo, no tardará muchos más que 5 capítulos para que la historia avance más rápido.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	12. Anotación 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Anotación N° 12**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 1 de enero de 1999

Hoy es el primer día del Shōgatsu, y por primera vez tuvimos que hacer nosotros la limpieza y poner el kadomatsu. Me cansé un poco, pero no puedo dormir porque en la tarde iremos al hospital.

Estoy muy emocionado porque estaremos el resto del día con mamá. Ella sigue muy enferma. No me gusta verla tan delgada y con la piel gris, me asusta; pero cuando mamá me sonríe y dice que me ama y que todo va a estar bien yo le creo, porque ella nunca dice mentiras.

El primo Shisui irá con nosotros, igual que Obito. Papá dijo que no podremos quedarnos mucho ni encender fuegos artificiales como anoche, pero lo importante es que estaremos todos juntos de nuevo.

¡Eso me hace muy feliz!

Naruto también estará en el hospital hoy, porque su tía Tsunade es doctora y lo lleva al trabajo cuando su tío está de viaje y no consigue niñera. Eso debe ser porque Naruto es demasiado molesto y estúpido, y por eso nadie quiere cuidarlo. Pero mamá dice que no puedo decirle eso, aunque le digo todo el tiempo que es un idiota, y él me responde de la misma forma. Por eso lo odio, aunque creo que él y yo ahora somos como amigos. Los padres de Naruto murieron cuando él era muy pequeño, así que no los recuerda. Pero no está solo, porque vive con sus dos tíos, que son casi ancianos, pero son muy divertidos. Su tío es escritor y ha viajado por todo el mundo. Tiene un montón de cosas geniales que trajo de sus viajes y a veces nos deja jugar con ellas. Su esposa tiene muy poca paciencia y casi siempre le grita y lo manda a limpiar la casa. Son muy graciosos cuando pelean.

Yo pensaba que Naruto era un idiota sin remedio; y lo es, pero no es tan idiota como el resto de los idiotas que van a mi clase. Creo que él me entiende, y que yo lo entiendo a él, aunque eso no le quita lo estúpido.

Pero nos divertimos juntos, sobre todo cuando vamos al hospital. Aunque también nos metemos en muchos problemas, ¡pero todos por su culpa! El tonto nunca se queda quieto, y por eso ya nunca podremos usar el elevador del hospital ni subir al piso siete, o la doctora Senju dijo que nos cortará los dedos. Y yo le creo.

La tía de Naruto está loca, y es una loca peligrosa.

Sin embargo, Naruto dice que su es la mejor doctora en el mundo, y que si ella está cuidando de mi mamá entonces va a hacer que se cure muy pronto. Eso me gustaría mucho. Mamá está tan enferma que se le cayó todo el cabello y apenas puede moverse. Me pone muy triste verla así, así que todos los días cuando salgo de la escuela voy a verla y le leo algo. Ella dice que le gusta mucho como leo para ella, y eso me hace sentir feliz.

Ino y su mamá le mandan flores todos los días, así que su habitación está siempre linda y perfumada.

Me gusta el olor de las flores, porque es como mamá olía antes de enfermarse, y es como Ino huele todo el tiempo. Me gusta el olor de su cabello. Es bonito, y se siente muy suave cuando lo tocas, pero es demasiado corto. Me gustaría que creciera igual como lo tenía mi mamá, y así podría tocarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero no puedo decirle eso a ella. Ino es muy fastidiosa, y no quiero que sepa que me gusta oler su cabello. Ella es rara.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias por la paciencia.**

 **Saludos,**

 **H.S.**


	13. Anotación 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Anotación #13**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Osaka, 8 de febrero de 1999**

Estoy muy enojado con Naruto.

Hoy en la escuela me hizo enfadar y tuve que golpearlo, así que el director dijo que debía quedarme en casa por tres días, porque al parecer le pegué mucho.

No me importa, porque se lo merecía. Es un idiota, y un mentiroso. Ojalá lo partiera un rayo por mentir, porque lo que dijo no puede ser cierto.

Naruto dijo que escuchó a su tía decir que mi mami estaba agonizando. Yo no sabía lo que eso quería decir, pero me fijé en un diccionario y descubrí que significa que está muriendo.

¡ELLA NO PUEDE MORIR!

¡YO NO QUIERO QUE MI MAMÁ MUERA!

Me enojé mucho con Naruto por mentirme, así que tuve que golpearlo. Iruka-san nos separó, pero no me castigó. Me dijo que no lo haría si yo no volvía a golpear a nadie, y después me dijo que mi mamá me amaba y que se hubiera enojado mucho si me hubiera visto. Supuse que tenía razón, así que le dije que ya no pelearía más, pero que si Naruto volvía a decir que mi mamá estaba muriendo le diría a mi padre que lo meta a la cárcel. Él sólo me miró y puso su mano en mi cabeza. No sé porqué me miraba de forma extraña. Creo que todos los profesores me miran de la misma manera últimamente. Algo muy extraño está pasando, porque cuando papá vino a hablar con el director no me regañó no nada, ni siquiera me miró con mala cara. Y después me abrazó. Eso me asustó un poco, y por eso me quedé congelado. Papá nunca me abraza, ni siquiera abraza a Itachi, pero parecía tan triste que no le dije nada, porque yo también me sentí muy triste.

Cuando regresamos a casa Konan estaba ahí con mi hermano. Ella también me dio un abrazo, pero sentí muy distinto. Después ella y mi hermano me llevaron al parque de diversiones. Fue divertido tomar la mano de Konan y llevarla a todos mis juegos favoritos, y ella me dijo que le gustaban también. La pasamos genial ella y yo, pero Itachi no se subió a ningún juego, y parecía más triste que papá, y también hizo que me sintiera triste otra vez.

No me gusta ésta sensación en mi pecho. Es como si tuviera algo muy pesado encima que no me deja respirar, como si alguien apretara mi garganta. Es como cuando tengo una pesadilla, pero ésta vez mamá no está aquí para abrazarme.

Creo que tengo miedo.

Voy a abrazar muy fuerte a mamá la próxima vez que la vea, hasta que mi miedo desaparezca, como siempre.

oOo

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, realmente no sé porqué he tardado tanto xD**

 **Después del siguiente capítulo la historia avanzará más rápido, así que a no desesperar.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Y g** **racias por leer!**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	14. Anotación 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Anotación #14**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Osaka, 9 de marzo de 1999

Me duele mucho el pecho, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado muy fuerte ahí. Me siento extraño, y muy solo. Y también estoy asustado, y tengo miedo, porque no me gusta estar solo. Los niños no deben estar solos. Siempre tienen que tener un papá y una mamá que los cuide. Yo no quiero estar solo, quiero estar con mi mamá, pero dicen que no puedo.

Ayer mi hermano me habló del cielo, y me dijo que es un lugar muy bonito, adonde van todas las personas buenas después de morir para que Dios las cuide. Yo no entendí muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero cuando le dije que quería ir al hospital a ver a mamá él se puso muy triste y me dijo que ya nunca podremos volver a verla, porque se fue al cielo con Dios y mis abuelos, entonces me enojé con él, porque sé que eso significa que ella está muerta, y que el cielo es una mentira que siempre le dicen a los niños. Le dije que mamá no pudo haberse ido, porque no se llevó su maleta ni sus cosas, y que no podía estar muerta, porque ella es una persona muy buena, y linda, esas cosas sólo deben pasarle a las personas malas. Le pegué a Itachi por mentirme, pero él está tan triste que sentí muchas ganas de abrazarlo y llorar. Entonces me dio mucho miedo. Tengo mucho miedo y quiero ver a mi mami. No quiero que ella se vaya, no me importa si se queda enferma para toda la vida y tengo que cuidarla, no quiero que se muera, y se lo dije a Itachi, pero él no podía dejar de llorar, y eso hizo que me duela mucho el pecho y que no pueda respirar.

Le dije a papá que quería ver a mamá, pero él se veía muy triste también, y me dijo lo mismo que Itachi, que mi mami ya se había al cielo, y eso me hizo sentir muy triste, tan triste que ni siquiera puedo hablar. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero ver a nadie. No voy a hablar a nadie hasta que ella vuelva, y hasta que me dejen sacarme ésta fea ropa negra. A mamá no le gustaban los colores oscuros, no le gustará que todos los usemos cuando regrese.

¡Odio el color negro! ¡Y odio que todos me mientan! Porque sé que mienten. Mamá no se fue al cielo, no sé porqué Itachi y papá mienten. Los odio y ya no quiero volver a verlos, ni vivir con ellos. Y no voy a salir de mi habitación hasta que mamá regrese.

Quiero estar con ella, y sé que mamá debe estar esperándome en el hospital, porque ella nunca se iría sin sus cosas, y nunca me dejaría solo.

¿Por qué Itachi y papá mienten todo el tiempo?

 **oOo**


End file.
